


Stressed Out

by Psycho_Somatic



Series: Fear and Force [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Force Bond (Star Wars), Adam Driver Smut, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst and Feels, Confused Kylo Ren, Confused Rey (Star Wars), Dominant Kylo Ren, Dreadnaught Supremacy, F/M, Fear Play, Fear of Discovery, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Shenanigans (Star Wars), Force Bondage (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Throws A Tantrum, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Fanwork, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, POV Outsider, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sorry Adam Driver, Sorry Daisy Ridley, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Ya'll get the point, scared Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycho_Somatic/pseuds/Psycho_Somatic
Summary: In this slightly Cannon divergent alternate universe, Ray has taken a position working up on the Mega-Class Starship the  Dreadnaught Supremacy.  She discovers that she has some type of connections with the dark and brooding, yet incredibly attractive apprentice to Emperor Snoke named Kylo Ren. He is fearsome in every way but that doesn't seem to stop their feelings.  Neither of them understand it but they intend to figure it out.
Relationships: Rey | Original male Character, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fear and Force [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174184
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Stressed Out

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously... there will be smut. I don't know how much yet but how could I not! Tags are for the entirety of the work, not just this chapter. This is my first ever fan fic so I hope some of you like it. If you do there will likely be more chapters incoming. Please forgive me if the cannon references aren't perfect. I am open to changing lingo if needed. I hope you enjoy!

"Kriff!" Rey muttered as she heard her alarm going off. She wasn't sleeping. This alarm was her reminder that her personal quarters were being inspected in 10 minutes. "Kriff, Kriff, KRIFF!!" She was not ready at all. In fact, while her room mate was in the fresher she had decided to try and relieve some stress in a very _personal_ way. It was rare she had moments like this to herself in their shared quarters and this week had been well... very stressful is putting it mildly. She had forgotten all about the inspection. This was her second week aboard the Mega-Class Starship the Dreadnaught Supremacy. It was the biggest ship she had ever been on. In fact it was the biggest ship she had ever seen.

She had been recruited in and trained up into the communications department, which was no surprise, she had always been good at communicating and dealing with people. The training had been difficult. She wasn't used to operating such a complex ships communications terminal but it began to come naturally to her. She'd always been good at operating anything electronic, which she credited to the knowledge she gained scavenging electronics on Jakku. It had mostly been difficult because she was not accustomed to being yelled at and threatened while she worked. She knew whose ship this was...it was Emperor Snokes. Although she had not physically seen him, she HAD seen many injured staff and Troopers and had also noted that the turnover rate here was rather high. She had heard rumors of Kylo Ren and his unbridled rage, his ruthless followers called The Knights of Ren as well as the Praetorian guards who were aboard. It was enough to keep her focused and in line. 

* * *

Her alarm going off had caught her at a very vulnerable moment. She had been using her toy to relieve some pent up stress in her body and was just starting to feel herself relax and enjoy it when the beeping reminder laid waste to her relaxation and pleasure replacing it with dread. Quickly and frantically she removed the toy from her body looking around for a towel. Searching around, she realized that she had forgotten to grab one. _Why am I so forgetful?_ she thought. To make matters worse, her room mate was still in the fresher so she didn't have access to the towels or a way to clean up in time. Her room mate was prepared. He was always prepared. His bed was made, everything pressed. He was showering so that he could be presentable. Most likely taking care of HIS stress in there. Smart. Rey realized that she would have to stash her toy away as it was. It of course was not ideal, but she could clean it later. She reached under her mattress to retrieve the thin metal box that hid her toy. It's not illegal for her to have a toy but she wouldn't want anyone finding it.

She couldn't put it in the drawers of her side table because during inspection those are rifled through. They don't usually toss the beds though, so that was a small blessing. She snapped it shut and put it back under the mattress. Now for her bed. _Sigh. It could be worse_ she thought as she stood looking it over. Her bedding was not clean and pressed like Ledo's was, but perhaps she could make it presentable. She smoothed the warm and wrinkled sheets with the palms of her hands tucking them under the mattress tightly at the edges and corners. She billowed the meager brown blanket on top pulling it taut to cover the sheets. She fluffed her pillow, not that it would help. It was so thin, she usually had to fold it in half to be comfortable. Seeing the upward curve of it because of the bend she decided to flip it over. _Better,_ she thought to herself. She straightened her drawers and her side table making them look less disheveled. She heard Ledo turn off the fresher, and was immediately aware that she was naked. She did not want him to see her this way. Oh no... that's the last thing she needed was rumors of her body circulating through the staff...

She looked at her alarm and saw that she had only minutes before her inspection. She quickly retrieved her uniform from her drawers putting it on as quickly as she could. Choosing to save time by not wearing undergarments, she pulled on her pants hoping they will conceal the wetness between her thighs that she unfortunately had not been able to address. The pants were a thick material at least, it should be fine. _She hoped_. She grabbed her uniform top and put it on buttoning it as quickly as she could to hide her small breasts beneath the pockets, patches and pleats. _No one is going to know_ she thought. _How would they know?_ Just as she was fastening the last button Ledo emerged from the fresher room. He was completely dressed, hair coiffed and wearing his hat. She noted that he looked kind of handsome for a sporty military type of guy. The moment was fleeting. He was not her type.

"My hat!" She exclaimed while tucking in her shirt. He rolled his eyes at her. She frantically opened the drawer and retrieved her hat gripping it between her teeth while she fixed and smoothed her hair into a single bun at the nape of her neck. She put the hat on checking herself in the mirror once more to make sure all was well. "You've really got to allow yourself more time to get ready for inspection" said Ledo double checking his uniform in the mirror and looking over his section of the quarters. "I know..." sighed Rey. "I just...I forgot about the inspection. Thanks for the tip last time about the alarm though, that really saved my hide today." "Maybe instead of 10 minutes before you should make it 20." Ledo said with a smirk, giving Rey a very playful side eye while he absolutely judged the straightness of her appearance and quarters. "Yeah, I think I might." Rey said as she looked at her alarm. Should be any minute now. They are always on time. 

"Who do you think will be doing the inspection this time?" Rey asked as she stood trying not to move too much as to avoid any noticeable wetness that might be seeping into her pants. "You really must keep better informed Rey. This inspection is a big one. Kylo Ren could be the one inspecting today" Her heart sank into the pit of her stomach and she grew paler than a Taun Taun. "What?!" She struggled out almost choking. "S...Since when does Kylo Ren have the time to inspect quarters?' She was absolutely sick at the thought of this. "It only happens once a quarter." Ledo stated. "He does whatever Snoke tells him to do. He IS his apprentice after all. I mean, say what you want about him, but he definitely holds high standards when it comes to the 2 million people aboard this vessel. Just be glad we're not Troopers." _Kriff he is gonna be so mad. Today is the day I die._ She thought to herself. She had never met Kylo Ren and had hoped to avoid it as long as possible. How could she have made such a grave oversight. Organization had never been her strong suit, but you'd think that she'd remember and even dread the fact that Kylo Ren was going to be inspecting her quarters. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_

* * *

Suddenly the hiss of the hydraulic door snapped both of them to attention as it slid open to reveal her tall dark death in black leather... Kylo Ren. He was accompanied by two Storm Troopers as always. They are needed in case any form of rebel paraphernalia is found. She couldn't help it but she swallowed hard and clenched her thighs together for dear life. They both saluted and then returned to attention. He entered the room as the Storm Troopers stood guard outside it. He was wearing his profoundly intimidating mask. She had heard many tales of his tantrums and anger as well as his strange and uncanny ability to read people... she was terrified. She hoped he could not read her mind and that he would not kill her for a less than perfect personal quarters. When he walked in it was like all of the air had been sucked from the room. The sound too was gone and only the gentle and steady sound of his breathing beneath his modulated mask remained. She could feel her heart beating in her chest and hoped he could not hear it.

Alarmingly, he stood at the edge of the hallway opening up into their quarters. The light behind him made him look dark and ominous. He walked into the room and it was clear that Ledos side would be assessed first. Hers was by the far wall. He ran his leathered glove across the surfaces in search of dust and then approached Ledos bed. Silently he inspected Ledos ability to make a bed so tight that you could bounce an imperial coin off of it. He seemed to find it acceptable because he moved on. Rey is relieved that he did not toss Ledos mattress. _Maybe there IS hope._ She thought. He slid open the two drawers on the side table slowly inspecting the clothing, personal effects and equipment within and then shut them. Ledo stood silently keeping his gaze fixed upon a spot on the wall so intently that she thought he might burn a hole into the metal. Kylo Ren turned to Ledo and said "Very well." and with a waft of his hand signaled to the Storm Troopers outside that he was free to go. Ledo was free. He straightened up, saluted and said "Yes Sir. Thank you." He turned to leave without even a glance in her direction and the Storm Troopers allowed him to now begin his daily duties. 

Kylo walked around the room inspecting the mirrors, the fresher and the vents. Taking his time on each detail. His flowing cape brushing against the doorways and the sound of his boots menacing on the hard metal floors. Finally, he turned to her and she clenched her butt cheeks almost instinctively. He stood looking over her uniform but didn't say anything. _She wondered if he could see right through her veiled attempt to conceal her lack of undergarments._ He lingered as if he could feel her embarrassment creeping up from her stomach. Maybe he could. He stood there not speaking just breathing with earnest and eager attention, and it was everything she could do to not shake. Finally, she received some respite when he decided to to turn and walk towards her drawers to inspect them. She almost let out a puff of air in relief as if she were holding her breath, but decided to hold it in. The force of his turn caused his cape to slap against her leg. Its heavy. Like...really heavy. _How is he carrying that much weight around all the time? He must be really strong._ She thought to herself.

Suddenly as if she had said it aloud he turned back to look at her. _Oh no. I didn't say that out loud right?! No. I definitely thought it... Did he hear me? CAN he read my mind?! KRIFF! I'm thinking too loud..._ she thought. He looked skeptical. Or confused? Could it have been irritation? It was hard to tell with his mask on. He continued looking though her drawers carefully and thoroughly. Thank the Maker her drawers were in order. He shut them and continued to the bed. As he inspected the bed he had clearly noticed her pillow and that the bed was not as straight as it should have been. She thinks, hopefully to herself only, _Please don't toss the bed. Please don't toss the bed. I don't want to die._ It was as if her brain were screaming now in the silent void that he created around him in the room. When in complete surprise she heard him in her mind say in a calm voice of seemingly inner monologue: _Why? What are you hiding?_ She froze. Wide eyed. _His voice. How am I hearing his voice? His voice is deep, slow and... really hot... Oh Maker... he heard me..._

* * *

Kylo Ren stopped his inspection and turned to her. Walking forward he asked "Are you hiding something?" "No sir." Rey replied, scared for her life and thinking that she was...but it was not what he thought. " I don't believe you. I can sense your unease..." He said with a hiss through his terrifying mask. Her breathing had quickened now. The rise and fall of her chest must have been noticeable to him. _Tell me what you're hiding._ He willed into her mind without speaking. Trying to resist him she stared into the wall like it was the last thing she would ever see. As far as she knew, it may well be. Frustrated now, he stepped forward again and removed his helmet. She was unnerved by how quickly he did it. Still staring at the wall she used all of her mental capacity to not think of anything that would tip him off. All of a sudden he commanded "LOOK AT ME!" and as if she couldn't resist any longer she looked at him, and to her surprise was met by possibly one of the most handsome faces she had ever seen. The mere sight of him was intimidating in the way that a predator would be to their prey. Attractive and deadlly.

His eyes were black as night under the incandescent light of her quarters. His freckled pale skin in stark contrast to the rosy fullness of his lips and the soft black tresses of wavy shoulder length hair that adorned his head. His gaze was intense as if he were trying to read her like a book. _Maker... Kylo Ren is Hot?!?!_ She thought in a moment of weakness. Seemingly surprised and pleased? Kinda? Jerking his face back from hers, it was clear that he had heard THAT thought. She immediately shuddered visibly and searing embarrassment rosied her cheeks. "How are you doing this?!" He asked in disbelief and frustration. Too scared to answer aloud she thought _I don't know. " You're lying!!"_ He yelled inches from her face. Clenching his gloved leather fists he cracked the mirror in their quarters without ever touching it. The sound in the void is deafening by comparison. She was terrified. He raised his unfurled hand towards her and using some sort of pressure he asked again. "What are you hiding? Tell me. You know I will find it." "I..It's nothing" she whimpers out accidentally thinking of the box under her mattress. Oh no...

Kylo thought, _Under the mattress huh? Lets see this box..._ as he trudged over to the bed. _Fuck..._ she thought. _I'm Bantha fodder!_ In a sweeping motion of his arms he stripped the bed of its sheets and pillow and as they flew across the room she was just a little relieved that he didn't touch them. They were probably still wet from her activities a mere 20 minutes ago. With another raise of his forearms he flipped the matters off the frame as if he were flipping a table, causing it to land between her bed and Ledos on the floor. She jumped. Then he saw it. The box that held her hidden secret. She gulped. With his outstretched right hand he grabbed her throat with an invisible force holding her in place until he had fully decided her fate. With the other he began to open the box. _Oh no! No, no, no!_ she screamed internally. He looked quickly from the box to her and back to the box and as if this had given him sufficient justification he flipped the metal lid open with fearsome force breaking it's hinges and causing her dildo to come flying out of the box and land with a splat on the floor in front of his large black leather boots. Little drops of liquid landing upon them. Still slick from her wetness, it slid under the bed.

* * *

Instantaneously, she was mortified and all of her strength left her body. She was pale, cold and limply she hung there in his grasp and could no longer clench her thighs to conceal her wetness. Then some how rising above the sheer death she was experiencing inside she felt a feeling that did not belong to her. Arousal. Shameful embarrassment and arousal. She could feel Kylo Ren's feelings. She heard him think _For fucks sake..._ as his grip on her throat loosened, but he didn't let her go. Then a whirlwind of thoughts started streaming from him. _Is this what she was hiding? What she was afraid I'd find? How could I have been so inaccurate? This girl is a mess... She's not a rebel sympathizer or a traitor! How do I deal with THIS? I could have killed her! For a dildo!? Which... I mean, I wouldn't want me to find that either...Fuck! My boots! Maker... she was wet wasn't she! Why is that so arousing? Who is this girl?_ A sharp inhale from Rey and the thought that Kylo Ren liked her wetness caused him to snap back into reality and he dropped her...startled. Realizing that she had heard his thoughts. She dropped to the floor in a crumpled heap and grabbing her throat she said "I'm sorry..." Ren barked back the only way he knew how, "The state of your quarters in unacceptable! Clean up this mess and I expect it to be spotless!" He screamed almost psychotically. "Yes sir" she managed to choke out thinking _Why didn't he kill me?!_

He bent down to her slowly, the sound of his clenched leather fists and the leather of his boots scraping against the floor and whispered in the most terrifying yet erotically deep voice she's ever heard and said "If you're not careful, I still might. Stay out of my head." He stood up in a jolt putting his helmet back on and slapping her face with his cape as he turned sharply and walked down the hallway and out of her quarters telling the Storm Troopers that she was to remain there until the room was spotless. They nodded and took up their arms not knowing exactly what had happened in the room but following orders just the same. A small mercy she is grateful for as the hiss of the sliding door slams closed and she was left in utter disbelief of what had just happened. Needless to say she was still stressed out...


End file.
